Kamikarzi's Grim Plot
by mah29732
Summary: Kamikarzi has come up with one of his most brilliant and evil schemes. He has desired to trick the Grim Reaper, a friend slave of Billy and Mandy from Endsville to reap a faux uncle of Billy's. Only to acquire the scythe for his own agenda.
1. An Uncle Jib?

Kamikarzi's Grim Plan

Chapter 1: An Uncle Jib?

A few hours earlier before the deception, the scene turns to Kamikarzi writing a letter under a pen name "Uncle Jib" to which made Constantine quite curious to know why his boss would be writing a letter.

"Say boss, you're name isn't Jib" said Constantine as he gazed over his boss's shoulder.

"Please Constantine, I'm very busy over here" replied Kamimkarzi to which he then laid out the letter, "say Constantine, would you read this for me to see how convincing this would be to some big nosed idiot in Endsville?"

"Dear nephew Billy, I am your long lost uncle, Uncle Jib whom is on his death bed" replied Constantine as he began to read the letter out loud, "I'm in so much pain, and I have heard rumors that you are best friends with the Grim Reaper. Please, have the Reaper come to my place, so that I can finally go to the other world. Your uncle, Jib."

"So what do you think?" asked Kamikarzi as he was quite well excited.

"Oh boss, you don't have any nephews named Billy" replied Constantine, "in fact, the only ones who would be considered family would be me, and your creations here."

"You fool, this is part of my Grim Plan, I would like to call!" cried Kamikarzi, "We're going to trick the biggest idiot on the planet to come here, and bring forth the ultimate source of power the Grim Reaper's scythe to acquire Robotboy, and the world!"

"Oh boss, I don't think anyone can be that dumb" replied Constantine.

But Constantine was quite wrong, the scene then switches to the current time in which Billy from Endsville had received quite a sad letter from his "Uncle Jib" from the West Coast. He gathered his close friends Mandy and Grim to read the letter.

"So what do you think guys?" asked Billy, "I never knew I had an uncle."

"Somehow, I think this is quite suspicious" replied Mandy as she threw the letter aside, "there's only an idiot would believe this."

"Grim, you have to come to where my Uncle Jib lives, he's in so much pain!" cried Billy as he begged right before Grim.

"Billy, get off me" said Grim as he threw him aside, "why should I come along anyway? I say let this Uncle Jib suffer."

"But Grim, you haven't been using your scythe quite often as you have always been" said Billy, "please come visit with me and my Uncle Jib, please, please, please!"

"Alright, alright!" cried Grim, "If it means I'll get a free Reaping, fine."

"Yeah, I get to see my Uncle Jib!" cried Billy with joy, which Billy was too dumb to realize he had been deceived by Kamikarzi.

"Oh boy, looks like I'll have to come along to show Billy the truth" added Mandy as Grim prepared his scythe to create a portal for himself, Mandy and Billy to head toward "Uncle Jib's" location.

Meanwhile, "Uncle Jib", i.e. Dr. Kamikarzi was ready in his disguise wearing a fake big nose.

"Boss, I don't think you can pull this off" said Constantine who was in a butler suit.

"Nonsense Constatine, this disguise shall fool that big nosed idiot from Endsville" replied Kamikarzi which he then promptly shut himself up, as a portal opened right up with Grim, Mandy and Billy exiting from the portal.

"Uncle Jib?" asked Billy to Kamikarzi who was still wearing the fake big nose.

"Nephew?" replied Kamikarzi who was getting quite emotional and developing tears in his eyes.

"Oh give me a break" sighed Mandy as she rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Uncle Jib, it is really you, my long lost uncle!" cried Billy as he then raced right toward Kamizari to give his "uncle" a big hug.

Karmikarzi then suddenly felt the big hug from Billy, as it was crushing his rib cage.

"Not so hard, you don't want to make your uncle be in more pain than he already is" said Kamikarzi as he pushed Billy aside.

"Say Uncle Jib, why the heck do you live on some island which also has a large K on it, shouldn't it be a J?" asked Billy.

"Er, that's really part of my pen name Billy" replied Kamikarzi, "I do this, because I really run a secret amusement park that I'm going to build, but sadly, I'm quite in pain in my old years."

"Which is why you brought me to take you into your rightful place in the Underworld" added Grim.

"Actually Mr. Reaper, I believe it might be too soon, I still want to show my nephew around the place before I go in peace" said Kamikarzi as he leaned over toward Grim.

"Fine" sighed Grim as he really wanted to use his scythe.

"In the mean time, you and your friend over here can stay in the private chamber I have built for you especially" said Kamikarzi as he showed what seemed like a normal room he had built.

"Oh, let me take that for you" said Constantine as he asked Grim to hand over his scythe.

"Oh, this thing right here?" asked Grim as he pointed to his scythe.

"Yes, Billy's uncle prefers that this is kept safe" replied Constatine to which he then showed Mandy and Grim the "room" they were going to stay in.

"Grim, do you get the feeling that there is something certainly wrong over here, Billy doesn't have any uncles named Jib, last time I checked" said Mandy.

"But I never get to use me scythe on any of Billy's relatives, or for that matter Billy himself" said Grim, "this could be the only chance I get."

But as the two were being led to a secret location on Kamikarzi's island base, they were unaware that they were being led right into a prison especially built for Grim and Mandy.

"Now enjoy your stay" said Constantine as he showed them in what seemed like an empty jail room.

"Say, wait a second!" cried Grim as Constantine then promptly closes the door right behind them, to which he began to pound his bony fists on the door, "You large man, let us out of here!"

"I told you we shouldn't have believed that letter that was sent to Billy" sighed Mandy.

"And now to go tell the boss that I have the Reaper and his accomplice apprehended" said Constatine as he went off to search for Kamikarzi.

Meanwhile, back in the city not far away from Kamikarzi's island base, Tommy Turnbull was getting up to have a normal day with his friends Loala and Gus. Yet he was unaware that Kammikarzi had acquired one of the most supernatural weapons on Earth, the Grim Reaper's scythe.


	2. A Job for 'Uncle'

Chapter 2: A Job for 'Uncle'

Dr. Kamikarzi's plan was going quite well, as he was going to prepare to go to the next phase of having his "nephew" Billy infiltrate the school of Tommy Turnbull. Prior to Tommy getting up for his normal day with his friends Gus, and Loala to go to school, Kamikarzi had already made preparations to enter Billy in the local school which Tommy usually went to before sending the letter. But currently, Dr. Kamikarzi, still disguised as "Uncle Jib" was showing Billy his island "amusement park".

"Wow Uncle Jib, you sure gots a cool job and all!" cried Billy.

"Yes, yes I do Billy" said Dr. Kamikarzi, "your Uncle Jib does have a cool job. However, I'm afraid that my amusement park here will not do that very well."

"Oh why ever not?" asked Billy.

"Well, there is one sort of a person I wish to be involved in my amusement park before I pass away from this Earthly realm" replied Kamikarzi to which he then began to show Billy a screen shot on the computer screen of Robot Boy, "you see Billy, I need Robot Boy to be the one involved in my amusement park."

"So how come you never were able to get him before, why the heck do you need me for it?" asked Billy.

"Because Billy, your uncle has been trying to buy it off this boy here and his friends" replied Dr. Kamikarzi as he showed photos of Tommy Turnball, Loala, and Gus, "they have all held Robot Boy for their own selfish interests of not allowing me to show Robot Boy to the world."

"Oh please Uncle Jib, I'll do anything you wish, being your last days here on Earth in so much pain!" cried Billy as he kneeled before his "Uncle Jib".

"I knew you would come through for me Billy" said Dr. Kamikarzi to which he had some of his creatures disguised as bodyguards, "Billy, you are to go to the school where Tommy Turnball and his friends attend. I want you to befriend them, and try to acquire Robot Boy in the process."

"Well, I normally don't like to go to school, but if it's a job for you Uncle Jib, I'll do it" said Billy.

"Er, boss, I have, the supernatural weapon you wanted" said Constatine as he came into the scene.

"Not now Constantine" said Dr. Kamikarzi as he signaled his bodyguards to take Billy to the school Tommy, Loala and Gus attended.

"But boss, I have already locked up the Grim Reaper, and the other friend master known as Mandy" said Constantine.

"Well, I'll think of something to do with this scythe here after Billy reports back to me" laughed Dr. Kamikarzi.

Meanwhile, back at school, it was quite a normal day for a certain Tommy Turnball, as he went to class the entire class was introduced to Billy who came all the way from Endsville.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to Billy, he came straight all the way from Endsville and he is currently visiting his Uncle Jib" said the teacher as Billy appeared before the rest of the class, "Billy, you may sit anywhere you like."

"Gee, thanks teach" said Billy as he was walking just his usual stupid self toward his seat to which he then passed Kurt, and his fellow bully chums.

"Looks like we have some fresh meat here" said Kurt to which Kurt then purposely puts out his foot tripping poor Billy.

"Billy, are you alright?" asked the teacher as she then freaked out noticing that Billy's nose was gone.

"What, oh, don't worry this happens a lot" replied Billy as he then grabbed his big nose and placed it right back in its place making Loala, Tommy and even Kurt quite disturbed.

"You're too weird to be picked on" said Kurt.

"Why thank you" said Billy as he then headed toward his seat sitting right behind Tommy.

While Billy was trying to do his best under his "uncle's" orders, Grim was still wondering what to do how to get out of the prison cell which Constantine had successfully tricked them to head right into.

"I just couldn't believe that I couldn't have seen this coming" sighed Grim as he sat on the bench opposite toward Mandy's.

"I said I was suspicious of the letter before Billy read it" said Mandy, "Billy doesn't have any uncles named Jib, you big bonehead, and even I knew that."

"But the letter was so convincing" said Grim, "I mean, I'm the Grim Reaper, sometimes I find lost relatives of certain families here and there. And then one of these days, I go and reap them like I often do. How could I be wrong here?"

"Uh, maybe because it's because you're a big bonehead who would believe in anything you're told to, just like Billy?" asked Mandy.

"Oh, don't mention that bigger idiot" replied Grim, "I hate to know what the heck that boy is doing."

"Say, Mr. Reaper, are you kind of lonely in there?" asked Constantine as he glared in through the small window bars.

"Oh great, the big large man who locked us in here, what do you want?" asked Grim.

"Just want you to know that we tricked the Grim Reaper!" laughed Constantine as he then raced off back toward Dr. Kamikarzi.

Back at the school, Billy was trying his best to get well acquainted with Tommy, Loala and Gus in the effort to get Robot Boy for his "uncle".

"There's that big nosed weird kid again" said Loala as she, Tommy and Gus were sitting in the cafeteria eating their snacks.

"Say guys, can I join you?" asked Billy as he really wanted to sit down in the empty seat where Gus was.

"Hey, you big nosed weirdo, you're not going to sit next to the G-Man" replied Gus, who quickly placed his backpack in the empty seat where Billy wanted to sit down.

"Oh come on guys, please can I sit at your table" said Billy.

"After how your nose came off back in the classroom, no way" replied Loala.

"Oh come on guys, what's so unnatural about it?" asked Billy who then took off his nose right in front of all of the other kids making them literally loose their lunch.

"Face it kid" said Kurt who was nearby, "not even I would want to give a reason to bully you, you're too weird!"

"Fine" said Billy as he marched out of the area, "looks like I'm going to have to find another way to do my uncle's work here."


	3. Helpful Hand From 'Uncle'

Chapter 3: Helpful Hand From "Uncle"

Billy was quite well out of ideas on how to get Robot Boy away from a certain Tommy Turnbull. He thought of trying to do various unnecessary favors for Tommy, Loala and Gus. From trying to help out open their lockers by using his own head as the tool, to getting right in Kurt's way if he wanted to beat up Gus or wail on Tommy.

"Oh come on guys, there's just gots to be a way I can join you" said Billy who was quite desperate in effort to please his "uncle".

"Sorry, but I think Gus has more brains than you" said Tommy as he, Loala and Gus left the scene.

"Hey, what did you mean by that about the G-Man?" asked Gus.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother with it" replied Loala.

It was then, that Billy had given up all hope to retrieve Robot Boy, until he received a call from his "uncle" Jib as he got out the communicator that his "uncle" gave to him earlier.

"Billy, nephew, have you managed to retrieve Robot Boy yet for my, er amusement park?" asked Kamikarzi on the other line.

"Sorry Uncle Jib, the other kids were just too mean to me, I don't understand why!" cried Billy as he screamed through the communicator.

"Well, don't worry nephew, I'll be sending in some help from my, er freak show attraction of my amusement park, you'll get some freaky bodyguards to help you be able to retrieve Robot Boy for my, er park" replied Kamikarzi.

"Oh boy!" cried Billy as he put away his communicator.

As it was still during break time before class would start again, Kamikarzi had promised just that with his "nephew" by sending in some of his creatures disguised as bodyguards to the school to be Billy's personal bodyguards.

"Wow, what freakishly cool bodyguards!" cried Billy, "My uncle's great!"

"Say, Tommy, is it me or does that new big nosed kid has some familiar looking faces there?" asked Loala as she leaned over to Tommy while they were sitting on a bench.

"Oh come on, the kid said he has a cool uncle" said Gus who was too dumb to realize those creatures were really Kamikarzi's creations.

"Er, I don't think he has an uncle like that" said Tommy as he examined the creatures that were with Billy as his bodyguards.

"Uh oh, looks like the new kid is going to run into trouble again" said Loala as Billy was being approached by Kurt and his local henchmen.

"Well, well, looks like we got some more fresh meat to deal with, where did you get the freaks here kid, at a freak show?" laughed Kurt pointing at Billy's new bodyguards.

"Why thank you for asking that" replied Billy which shocked Kurt and his henchmen as they paused while Billy and the bodyguards just passed right by.

But as Billy was having a blast at school, poor Grim was still trying to find a way out of the cell he was in.

"There must be a way for us to get out of here" said Grim as he was trying to search for an area to dig, "I know, that even in a concrete cells like this, there's always a soft spot to dig a way out. I have seen it many times during my career as a Reaper, before I reap the failed prison escapee."

"That reminds me" said Mandy as she then grabs one of Grim's bones off of him and begins to use it as a shovel, "it's time to get the heck out of this joint."

"Well, I hate to know what that crazy little odd man is doing with me scythe right now" sighed Grim as he sat down on the bench while Mandy was trying to dig a tunnel out of the cell.

But Grim couldn't be more right on the point. At the very moment, Kamikarzi was hovering over in his large hi-tech ship to the area heading straight for the school where Tommy Turnbull and his friends usually attended. To not only see if Billy had acquired Robot Boy, but also eventually use the Reaper's scythe for his own evil scheme of world domination.

"Constantine, are we there yet?" asked Kamikarzi who was sitting on his chair with Grim's scythe in his hand, "I would like to see the big look on Tommy's face once we unleash the power of the Grim Reaper's scythe on his precious Robot Boy, thus using the scythe's power to force him to be under our total control. Along with also powering up my other creatures."

"Oh don't worry boss, we're almost there" said Constantine who was guiding the large hi-tech ship, "we're going to get there soon enough."

"Good, good, poor Tommy, he'll not know what has just hit his Robot Boy" laughed Kamikarzi.

Meanwhile, back at the school, Tommy had activated Robot Boy, as he was quite suspicious about the big nosed kid known as Billy.

"Wow Tommy activate Robot Boy?" asked Robot Boy as Tommy turned him on.

"Take a look at the big nosed new kid over there" said Tommy as he secretly showed Robot Boy, "there's something I can't put on that new kid, but I think he is nothing more than Kamikarzi's pawn."

"What do you want Robot Boy to do?" asked Robot Boy.

"I think a little spying should be in order" replied Tommy as he signaled Robot Boy to follow Billy.

But as Billy was heading back to class with his new "bodyguards" which Kamikarzi had sent, Billy was still quite unaware that he had no uncle Jib, yet for Billy he was too obviously stupid to realize it. As he turned a corner with his bodyguards following closely behind him, he was being followed by Robot Boy who was trying to stay hidden for the time being. Yet this didn't stop Kamikarzi's creatures from trying to detect his presence.

"What's the matter guys, has my uncle been mistreating you at the amusement park in the freak show section?" asked Billy who was still clueless as usual.

One of the creatures then suddenly sniffed the area and began to detect Robot Boy's presence.

"Oh, I get it, you gots to do your business" said Billy to his "bodyguard" who was going to leave the scene, "I see, people must throw stuff at you, at my uncle Jib's island amusement park. Well, we all gots to go, when we gots to go."


	4. Heading to Prevent Disaster

Chapter 4: Heading to Prevent Disaster

While Dr. Kamikarzi and Constantine were continuing to deceive Billy, Mandy had successfully managed to dig her way out of the jail cell using only the bones of poor Grim.

"Well, that could have gone better than I had hoped for" said Grim as he was attaching bones back together.

"Now we just have to find Billy" said Mandy to which as they were turning the corner the two ran into some of Kamikarzi's creatures who were quite displeased to see them out of their cell.

"In the mean time, I think we have our own situation to deal with" said Grim as he scattered behind Mandy.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle them" said Mandy as she prepared for a fight.

Meanwhile, back at the school, one of those same Kamikarzi creatures being used as Billy's phony bodyguards was on the trial of a certain Robot Boy. The creature kept on turning hallway, after hallway to try to find Robot Boy. But as it turned another corner, it literally ran right into Robot Boy's fist knocking it unconscious.

"Robot Boy go tell Tommy about Kamikarzi using Billy in plot" said Robot Boy which he then flew off.

But as Robot Boy was about to do that, Billy had entered the scene with the remaining bodyguards and noticed the one unconscious on the floor.

"Hey, I didn't give you permission to take a nap" said Billy as he was trying to get the creature up, "what the heck does my uncle Jib pay you at his freak show attraction at his island amusement park?"

While Billy was doing just that, Kamikarzi in his advance hi-tech ship was coming in range of the school, but to avoid detection from the locals, Constantine propped up a disguise after pressing a button on the computer console trying to make the hi-tech ship look like a simple advertisement blimp ad.

"Boss, we're just heading over the school where Robot Boy is suspected to be" said Constantine as he turned toward Kamikarzi who was still sitting at his seat polishing the Grim Reaper's scythe.

"Yes, it's about time" said Kamikarzi, "how goes Billy's progress?"

"I'll check through hacking into the security system of the school" replied Constantine as he began his hacking job at the computer console.

The image then shows what seem like one of Kamikarzi's creatures knocked unconscious, and Billy trying to wake him.

"Get me the communicator, I wish to contact my so-called nephew" said Kamikarzi as Constantine then handed it over to him.

Back at the school, Robot Boy managed to catch up with Tommy after he came out of class again with Loala and Gus.

"Robot Boy, what's up, what have you found about the Billy kid?" asked Tommy.

"Billy is working for Kamikarzi" replied Robot Boy.

"I knew there was something suspicious about that big nosed new kid" said Loala.

"Oh come on guys, the new big nosed kid isn't that bad, I mean he doesn't seem like the type the G-Man would suspect" said Gus.

"You mean it would be stupid for Kamikarzi to hire an idiot to do his job?" asked Tommy.

"Well, I think we may have our answer coming up very soon" replied Loala as she noticed a suspicious blimp hovering over the school.

"Come on, let's head outside to see what's with that strange blimp" said Tommy.

As the rest of the gang headed outside, Kamikarzi who was still in communications with Billy ordered him to then go out and follow them.

"Okay uncle Jib, I'll sure follow this Tommy kid and his buddies" said Billy as he was heading outside.

But while Kamikarzi was about to unleash the power of the scythe against another scheme of Robot Boy, back at his island base, Mandy had successfully knocked out most of Kamikarzi's creatures without breaking a single sweat.

"Wow Mandy, I never knew you could fight like that" said Grim in such an astonishment.

"Yeah, taking karate and kung fu lessons really pays off" replied Mandy, "now we need to find a way for us to get where this Kamikarzi character is and get your scythe back."

"Hmm, it seems like one of these high powered hovercrafts can do the job here" said Grim as he walked over and noticed a whole line of them laid out.

"I'm driving" said Mandy as she leaped onto the most advance hovercraft of Kamikarzi's hovercraft fleet.

"Hey, leave room for me" said Grim as he joined her.

Mandy then began to start the engine of the hovercraft and sped off to where Kamikarzi would be. Meanwhile, Tommy and his friends soon found themselves surrounded by Kamikarzi's creatures with Billy thinking that they were going to enjoy some "fun experiences" with his Uncle Jib's "freak show attraction".

"Oh come on guys, I bet you can enjoy my uncle Jib's freak show attraction" said Billy who was too dumb to realize how Kamikarzi's creatures were moving in on Tommy and his friends.

Robot Boy then decided it was time to take action and began to knock out each one of Kamikarzi's creatures which certainly began to make Billy quite upset.

"Hey, what the heck is that robot doing?!" cried Billy, "He's destroying all of my uncle's hired freaks!"

"You moron!" cried Loala as she slapped Billy right in the face, "Kamikarzi tricked you to being your uncle! They want Robot Boy!"

"Oh come on, my Uncle Jib wouldn't lie to me like that" replied Billy.

"And here I thought Gus was the dumb one" sighed Tommy.

"Hey, the G-Man isn't that dumb!" cried Gus.

But as the fight between Robot Boy and Kamikarzi's creatures raged on, the hi-tech ship which Constantine was controlling disguised as a blimp was hovering right over the area.

"Yes, yes Robot Boy you think you are quite invincible here" said Kamikarzi as he was watching him fight his creatures below, "but I have the ultimate power at my grasp here, which even not you will be able to contain."

Then with one grip of the scythe, Kamikarzi could feel the scythe's energy flow throughout his body, and he himself began to give off a red glow.

"Constantine, lower me down to the battlefield, I want to face Robot Boy myself!" laughed Kamikarzi.

As the evil genius was powering himself up, Grim while still on the hovercraft Mandy was driving could feel his scythe being used.

"Oh, I can feel me powers are being misused here!" cried Grim, "Faster Mandy, there's not much time we have to waste!"

"Don't worry, I'm on it" said Mandy as she then placed the hovercraft in full throttle.


	5. A Grim Intervention

Chapter 5: A Grim Intervention

It was quite a battle scene between Robot Boy and Dr. Kamikarzi's creatures, as Robot Boy had changed himself into his usual battle mode taking down each of Kamikarzi's creatures one by one which also upset poor Billy.

"Oh no, now that Robot Boy is destroying all of my uncle's freak show employees!" cried Billy.

"You idiot, you don't have an uncle!" cried Tommy, "Kamikarzi tricked you!"

"Who the heck is he?" asked Billy.

"I think we're about to find out why Kamikarzi tricked this Billy kid!" replied Loala to which Dr. Kamikarzi himself began to float down with what appears to be the Grim Reaper's scythe.

"Hey, my uncle Jib has kept Grim's scythe warm and toasty" said Billy to which Tommy and his friends couldn't believe how stupid he really was.

Something was quite different about Kamikarzi, as he was lowered through a hole in the hi-tech ship that Constantine was commanding, disguised to look like an advertisement blimp. But Billy would also soon become suspicious and notice that the big nose which was an obvious fake by Dr. Kamikarzi was missing.

"Hey, what the heck happen to uncle Jib's big nose?" asked Billy.

"You idiot!" cried Loala as she shook Billy, "That's not your uncle! It's Dr. Kamikarzi!"

"No Billy, she's wrong, she, Tommy and the big chubby one are all wrong" replied Kamikarzi as he finally floated down to the ground with using the power of the scythe, "I can simply remove my big nose, just like how you can Billy."

"Oh, you mean like this?" asked Billy as he literally removed it right in front of Tommy and his friends also grossing them out.

"Put that nose back!" cried Tommy.

"Yeah, it's grossing us out!" added Loala.

"Alright, sssh!" cried Billy as he placed it right back.

"Now come back to our attention here" said Kamikarzi as he powered up the scythe even more with its energy, "it's time that I finally get Robot Boy to be under my control for good!"

"Oh, you're going to make Robot Boy be involved in your island amusement park that you're secretly going to open to the public?" asked Billy to Kamikarzi.

"Er, sure nephew Billy, sure" replied Kamikarzi.

Kamikarzi then began to aim the scythe at Robot Boy and began to fire at him. Yet every time Kamikarzi began to try to target Robot Boy, he didn't seem to succeed at all. So instead, he decided to change his target to one of his creatures whom was beaten up. The creature felt the energy of the scythe and began to regain strength lost in the fight with Robot Boy.

"Now go, and get Robot Boy for me!" laughed Kamikarzi ordering his creature to target Robot Boy.

The powered up creature charged at Robot Boy, who was still in his battle mode. It gave Robot Boy quite a good beating, and then gave Robot Boy a good punch sending him straight toward an empty playground jungle gym, destroying it completely. This then gave Robot Boy quite an idea, as how he then gathered some of the metal bars that were on the ground and began to throw them at the creature that was powered up by the scythe. But while that was happening, Mandy and Grim had arrived on the scene with Mandy controlling the hovercraft.

"Looks like we arrived here just in time bonehead" said Mandy as she noticed Kamikarzi was powered up by Grim's scythe.

"There has to be some sort of a way we can get me scythe back away from that odd strange, evil little man" replied Grim.

"Hmm, maybe one of these buttons here on the hovercraft can help us" said Mandy as she noticed some buttons that looked like a missile on it.

"Well, press anyone of them, I just want me scythe back!" cried Grim.

"Will do" replied Mandy.

Mandy then pressed some of the buttons on the hovercraft to which produced various missiles from the hovercraft.

"You, blonde girl!" cried Kamikarzi as he noticed that Mandy had stolen one of his most hi-tech advanced hovercrafts, "Get off of that!"

"Make us!" replied Mandy as she pressed the buttons firing the missiles.

The missiles were then fired, aiming not just only at Kamikarzi, but also at the hi-tech advance ship disguised as a blimp controlled by Constantine. The missiles made its mark, striking the ship to which Constantine and the remaining creatures onboard began to run for their lives, trying to escape. As for the missiles that were targeting Kamikarzi, Kamikarzi had successfully used Grim's own scythe to create a shield around him to which the missiles then bounced off and targeted his ship making it seem like it was a simple fireworks display.

"Give me back me scythe!" cried Grim as he leaped down from the hovercraft right where Kamikarzi was.

"Never, this is mine!" cried Kamikarzi.

"The scythe doesn't belong to you!" cried Grim as he then began to grab the scythe and began to struggle, "Give it to me, you odd, evil little man!"

"Hey Grim, why the heck are you fighting with my uncle Jib!" cried Billy.

"He's not your uncle Billy" replied Mandy, "in fact, you don't have an Uncle Jib."

Suddenly Billy finally realized he was being tricked by Kamikarzi.

"Hey, you tricked me into believing that I had an uncle Jib, which means, you really stole uncle Jib's island for your own purposes!" cried Billy.

"Er, not exactly, but at least you realized he's not a relative" replied Mandy.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Tommy.

"Explain later" replied Mandy to which she then pressed a button on the hovercraft sending laser, firing at wooden grip of the scythe knocking it off Kamikarzi's hands, to which Grim then managed to grab it.

"Oh, me scythe, daddy missed you!" cried Grim as he began to kiss it.

"Say, is that the Grim Reaper?" asked Loala in quite an astonishment.

"Say, what the heck are we going to do with Kamikarzi?" asked Tommy to which Robot Boy then went back to his normal self after Grim powered down Kamikarzi's creature.

"Oh, I think I have a plan that'll work out just fine" replied Mandy.

The scene then switches back to Kamikarzi's island where Mandy had managed to transform his island into a theme park. With poor Kamikarzi and Constantine in a Medieval-style torture table watching FredFred Burger who was in some other room.

"Please, no more, no more!" cried Kamikarzi.

"Hey, can I come to the amusement park, I know it has nachoes and hotdogs" said Fred as he was tapping on the glass.

Back outside, everything about Kamikarzi's island was changed to make it seem like Billy "had" an "uncle" named Jib.

"Wow, thanks guys for turning this crummy excuse for a secret base into an amusement park!" cried Billy.

"Yeah, G-Man sure digs this for sure" added Gus.

"Well, at least Kamikarzi won't be bothering us for quite awhile" added Tommy.

The scene then promptly ends as the scene switches to Kamikarzi and Constantine still being forced to watch FredFred Burger twenty four hours a day.


End file.
